


[Podfic] Cooking for Jim

by stuckwithyou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Audio Format: MP3, Cooking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/pseuds/stuckwithyou
Summary: Jim looks at one of Leonard’s books and Leonard finds he has to agree to something. [Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Cooking for Jim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cooking For Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587960) by [S_S_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_S_Long/pseuds/S_S_Long). 



**Text:** [Cooking for Jim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/587960)

**Author:** [Silent_So_Long](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long)

**Reader:** [stuckwithyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/works)

**Length:** 0-10 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1l9waqowgn9b07l/Cooking_for_Jim.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [link](https://stuckherewithyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
